


The (Not So) Blind Date

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, awkward blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Chloe and Stacie set their best friends up on a blind date...with each other. Not that they know that or anything.Established Chacie, eventual Mitchsen.





	The (Not So) Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off of a prompt on tumblr that I kind of misread, so not really based off of it at all??

Blind dates were  _ not _ her thing - it was all about giving up control to your matchmaker, something Aubrey could not handle at all. But Chloe pouted, and Stacie begged. Literally begged on her knees, complete with the kicked puppy look and jut out lip - whines and all. 

 

She couldn’t resist the pouts and found herself sitting at an overpriced restaurant on Valentine’s Day, waiting on her mystery woman. It was such a cliche, a first date on Valentine’s Day, but Chloe and Stacie were the masterminds behind this whole thing. 

 

Chloe and Stacie, who had not only started dating on Valentine’s Day, but got engaged the next year. The girls who kissed under mistletoe, danced in the rain, and went on egg hunts. Aubrey rolled her eyes thinking about it, it was so unbearably cheesy. 

 

She drummed her nails on the table - perfectly manicured red gel tips - as her eyes swept across the room. Whoever her date was - the mystery woman Chloe had said would be just  _ perfect  _ for her - was late. Three minutes late. 

 

The waiter came around again, setting her glass of white wine down on the table with a look that she could only describe as pity. Aubrey bit her lip, resisting the urge to stand up and make a scene. No, she could not. Chloe had told her to be on her best behavior, and she wouldn’t want to make a bad impression on her date - whenever they decided to show up. 

 

Not that being  _ late  _ to your first date was a particularly good impression. 

 

Aubrey leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her glass of wine. Screw it, she wasn’t waiting to have a drink. It had been a long day at the office and waiting was only stressing her out. She pulled out her phone, sending a text to Chloe. 

 

Aubrey: Who the hell is late to the first date? 

Chloe: Be patient. Maybe she thinks you’re not the right person. Idk, I’ll have Stace text her. 

 

Oh, great. If Stacie knew her, it was sure to be a good time. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, choosing instead to take another sip of wine and shoot daggers at the waiter who looked at her like he was absolutely heartbroken for her. 

 

Fuck him. 

 

Aubrey checked the time once more - fifteen minutes late. She decided to give it five more minutes before paying for her wine and leaving, resolving herself to the fact that she had been stood up. Again. 

 

\----

 

Beca leaned against the bar, beer bottle firmly gripped in her hand. Okay, this was the stupidest idea that Stacie had  _ ever  _ presented her with. Who the hell even goes on blind dates anymore? Didn’t people use Tinder or whatever that stupid app was called? 

 

She huffed loudly, eyes trained on the door. Stacie had given her explicit instructions - she’s blonde, you’ll know her when you see her. Be there early. How early was  _ early _ , exactly? She had gotten there ten minutes before seven, what if she missed her when she was in the bathroom? Or when she was digging in her purse for her wallet? 

 

She contemplated leaving, turning around and pretending she never even had a date to begin with. But someone was waiting on her - or were they? She couldn’t bear leaving knowing that she had potentially upset or stood up someone else. 

 

Her feet carried her through the tables before she even realized what she was doing - what  _ was  _ she doing? Her eyes landed on a mass of blonde hair, curled to perfection, sitting alone at a table for two. Beca slid into the free chair, beer still gripped tightly in her hand. 

 

Oh my god, this could  _ not  _ be happening. 

 

“Beca?” 

 

“Uh, Aubrey?” 

 

“What are you doing here?” Aubrey’s eyebrows were raised, lip quirked up in a half smirk of sorts. Beca took in the other woman, having not seen her in what felt like years - more realistically, it had been a few months. 

 

She looked more relaxed than usual, hair down and makeup done to perfection. Her dress was low cut - so low cut that Beca couldn’t help but stare. She snapped her eyes up to meet Aubrey’s - she may have looked more relaxed than Beca remembered, but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t bite Beca’s head off for staring. 

 

“I’m waiting on some stupid blind date Stacie set me up on. Blonde, punctual, I’ll know her when I see her.” There was a strange look on Aubrey’s face, eyebrows knit together in a look of adorable confusion. “What brings you here - alone at this fancy ass place?” 

 

“Language, Beca. And uh, Chloe and Stacie set me up on a date too.” A bright flush spread across her face and she hid it with a long pull from her wine glass. 

 

There was a beat of silence, both women blinking rapidly as realization washed over them. Aubrey looked positively green - mixed with a bright red flush, of course - and Beca felt her heart tug a bit. Was she really that repulsive? 

 

“Hey, we can just go home. You don’t have to like...stay, or anything. No obligation.” Beca smiled gently, secretly hoping that the blonde would decide to stay and enjoy a meal together - maybe even something more. 

 

It would be a lie to say that she had never felt any attraction towards the older woman. Hell, every time they were together the room was filled with sexual tension, something Chloe and Stacie never failed to tease them about. There was just something about Aubrey - something even Beca couldn’t place. 

 

Maybe it was the uptight attitude, maybe it was the prim and proper way she held herself. 

 

“No, absolutely not.” Aubrey’s face contorted in a look of shock - she had surprised even herself with the force behind her words. “You look nice, Beca.” 

 

“As do you.” It felt sincere, but how could it not? The room was dimly lit, candle in the middle of the table casting a warm glow around them. Beca’s breath caught in her throat - she had never seen someone so naturally beautiful in her entire life. 

 

“This isn’t awkward.” A mere observation, quiet and cutting the silence between the women. 

 

“I was expecting awkward. Stacie  _ never  _ sets me up on good dates like this.” 

 

Aubrey’s brow quirked, smug smirk spreading across her lips. She watched as Beca’s face reddened - it was both adorable and endearing. “So you’re saying this is a good date so far?”

 

“I’m with you, how could it be a  _ bad  _ date?” 

 

Smooth, Mitchell. Keep talking like that and you’ll charm her right out of that dress. It  _ would  _ look nice on your - shut up, Beca. 

 

Aubrey was blushing, her head ducked down and staring into her lap. Her face was as red as her dress, earning a laugh from the brunette. She didn’t know Aubrey would be so bashful - it was a welcome change from the usual dictator. 

 

“You’re the only person who has ever made me speechless. Congratulations.” Aubrey’s mouth opened and closed, like she was searching for something else to say. She quieted for a moment, a long deliberate sip from her wine glass before speaking again. “What I mean to say is, I don’t know, you make me nervous in a good way. Like I don’t have to overcompensate.” 

 

Beca nodded, waving the waiter over and ordering them a bottle of wine and appetizers. She sat back in her chair, hands folded in her lap giving the other woman her undivided attention. It didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde, who grinned brightly at the other woman. 

 

“No one has ever laid their phone down and just...listened to me.” 

 

“Then I’ll be the first - and hopefully the last.” 

 

A quirk of Aubrey’s eyebrow had Beca feeling self conscious, the feeling quickly dissipating to giddy joy when the blonde leaned across the table to plant a kiss on her cheek. “So chivalrous and suave, Miss Mitchell.” 

 

“Hopefully the future Mrs. Posen.” 

 

“Oh my god, shut up!” 

  
  
  



End file.
